


My kid

by Loki_Lover20_6



Series: My Kid [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Made Myself Cry, Im do salty thats its deadlier than the dead sea, Im saltier than the ocean, Im so salty its deadly, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Lover20_6/pseuds/Loki_Lover20_6
Summary: Tony comes back with a smile and it doesnt sit well with the others minus Rhodey, Nebula, Pepper, and Happy. Also Tony never kept the phone with him.





	My kid

When Tony came back on Earth he was smiling like Thanos didnt wipe out half of the universe. He also really only talked to Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, Nebula and May.

Tony brought the bad news to May. May slapped him and they both cried. May delivered some bad news and they cried some more and made a promise.

Steve wasnt there when Tony landed. He felt wrong to be there. But when he did see Tony he knew it was going to go downhill.

"Rogers." Tony greeted.

"Tony." Steve said meeting Tony's eyes.

"Did you get my apology letter?" Steve asked.

"That bullshit of a letter?" Tony said still smiling.

"What!" Steve exclaimed.

"You know there wasnt even an apology in that damn letter." Tony said.

"Isnt the point of an apology letter is to have an apology in it? Or is not having it a humie thing." Rocket said.

"Build a bear is correct. There wasnt an apology. Let me break it down to you. You were never alone. Let me tell you what alone is. Me. I've been alone since the age 17. So if we're comparing aloneness you were 'alone' since 18. I was alone longer than you do the math if you please. But yet again you did went into the ice for 70 years. Anyways the Avengers arent mine Rogers. Their yours. Thor and Bruce was up in space doing who knows what. You had Natasha, Clint, the ant guy, Sam, Wanda, Bucky, hell you had T'challa and Vision went off with Wanda so you had him too! All I had was my best friend. And those are the simplest parts to break down. So Rogers get your facts straight." Tony said smirking.

Tony went down to the lab and was working on finding Thanos. He went back up when he realized he was hungry. He grabbed some leftover Shrawma and went back down to the lab.

**A couple days later...**

Tony saw Clint enter the compound with Natasha and he walked up to them and said, 

"Are we just inviting everyone to my compound or is it just the people who were on Team Cap?"

"Nice to see you havent changed." Clint growled.

"I'm serious though. That was a serious question and I need a serious answer." Tony said holding back a laugh.

"Tony dont be ridiculous it's our home." Natasha said.

"Yeah no. That went out the window when you decided to go on the run didnt sign the accords or went against them. And I'm pretty sure i get to say who can and cannot come here because its mine. I own it. Belongs to me." Tony pointed out.

"Tony." Clint warned. Tony laughed and said,

"I'm joking Barton. Lighten up." 

Clint mummered something and pushed past Tony Natasha following behind. Tony sighed and went back down to the lab.

He picked up a picture of him and Peter. He smiled teary eyed.

"I'm going to get you back bud. I'm sorry I failed you. But I'm going to make it up to you. We're going to watch all the Star Wars movies and more lab time. I'm going to help you with May. May she has cancer its incurable. I'm going to tell you that your like a son to me all that good stuff. Just wait bud you'll be home soon." Tony whispered.

Tony wiped his tears and was about to go back to work when someone said,

"Its quiet without him here isnt here." 

Tony turned around there was Rhodey. Tony sighed and smiled.

"Yeah. It's not the same for sure." Tony said.

Rhodey walked up to Tony and hugged him and whispered, "I miss him too."

Tony who was bottling up his emotions let it all out. He cried into his best friends arms.

"He begged me not to go and I all I did was hold onto him and lied that he would be fine. He even apologized to me too. I failed him as a mentor. I just dont know what to do anymore Rhodey. I don't know how to go on without him!" Tony said between tears.

Rhodey tightened his grip and said, "We'll get him back. All of them. I promise. We'll show Thanos he messed with the wrong person."

Tony didnt say anything but cried harder. Eventually he fell asleep into Rhodey's arms.

Rhodey carried Tony well dragged Tony to the couch and layed him onto the couch and put a blanket over him.

Rhodey went to leave but Tony grabbed his arm and mumbled, "Stay." 

Rhodey sighed and sat down in front of the couch. He eventually fell asleep too. Pepper came by and saw this and took a picture.

**A week later...**

Tony found where Thanos was and he told the others but they needed a plan to defeat him.

Thor had told him about the gauntlet how it looked burned and weakened.

"I say we celebrate that we have found our enemy." Thor bellowed.

Thor looked around to find some drinks and frowned when he didnt find any.

"If your looking for alcohol or stuff like that you wont find it. I threw them all out including your asgardian stuff so I wouldnt get tempted. I dont drink anymore." Tony said shaking his head smiling.

"Really? How long have you've been sober? A day? A hour?" Clint snorted.

"A year. I made a promise to someone I wouldnt drink anymore." Tony said smugly.

They ended up playing some board games. Tony Lauer his head on Rhodey's leg. Pepper saw this and smiled.

"Tony can I talk to you for a moment." Pepper said.

"Sure." Tony answered. He got up and followed Pepper out the room.

Pepper kissed him and said, "I see the way you look at Rhodey and the way he looks at you. I think you too are good for each other."

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"I'm calling of the engagement. I want you and Rhodey to be happy and I dont want to get in the way." Pepper said smiling sadly.

"Pep." Tony started but Pepper said,

"Please Tony for me. Go be with Rhodey. We'll still be friends." 

Tony nodded and they went back to playing Monopoly.

**Two weeks later...**

Steve and Clint was mad at Tony. He was joking and smiling like nothing happened. Clint was going to confront Tony today.

Tony walked into the room. Natasha, Nebula, Rhodey, Bruce, Clint, and Steve was in there. Clint stood up and blocked Tony's path with an angry face.

"Barton." Tony said confused.

"I'm tired of this!! You've been smiling and joking like half the universe hadn't been dusted. But that's fine by you cause you lost no one. I lost my family!!! If you really cared we'd be fighting Thanos right now!!" Clint shouted.

Rhodey stood up but Natasha held him back. Nebula went to go help but Bruce stopped her with the threat of setting loose the hulk even though the hulk probably wont come out Nebula did not need to know that.

"Clint's right. I lost the team and my best friend. Who did you lose." Steve said standing next to Clint.

"My kid." Tony whispered.

"What?" Clint asked not hearing it.

"I said I lost my kid." Tony said.

"Yeah right. No one would trust you with kids." Clint snorted.

"Activating protocol 'Avenge Tony'." F.R.I.D.A.Y said.

"What?" Almost everyone said.

A hologram of Peter showed up and he didnt look happy.

_"If your watching this then I died a brutal death and not here to say this in person. Anyways mr or ms whoever you are I'll have you know that Mr. Stark is the best mentor anyone could ask for. Your just a dick if you dont realize it. My Aunt May trusts him with me and she sorta hates Mr. Stark. I would trust him with all the kids in the world. He hadn't been drinking because he promised me he wouldnt and he doesnt. He got rid of it all. Even Thor's asgardian one. Mr. Stark is the nicest, trustworthiest, responsiblist, funniest, and hard working person you will ever meet. You must be a jackass to not see it." _Hologram Peter said.

Tony laughed at Steve's and Clint's faces. Nebula fought a smile and Rhodey snorted.

"That's my kid. Peter Parker. The most purest, nicest, apologetic, most patient, smartest, and most loving kid you'll ever meet." Tony said.

"Fri play the Peter Parker file." Tony continued when they didnt look convinced.

A video popped up and it showed Tony and Peter in the lab working on Tony's suit.

_"Hey kid how's school?" Tony said._

_"Boring I already know everything." Peter answered._

_"You know you could always go straight to college." Tony said._

_"Yeah but I rather be bored than leave my friends." Peter said._

_Tony smiled and shakes his head, "Whatever you say kid."_

Another video popped up this one showed them in the training room.

_"All set Pete?" Tony asked._

_"Yep." Peter said._

_"Remember this is only for research purposes the next video can be for YouTube." Tony said._

_"I know I know." Peter said bouncing on both feets._

_"Alright let's see if your stronger than Captain America." Tony said._

_"Dont say that name he doesnt deserve that name." Peter growled._

_"Someone's salty." Tony said raising his hands up in surrender._

_"Whatever can I go now?" Peter asked._

_Tony put up a thumbs up. Peter sprinted to the wall across from him and then walked up the wall across the ceiling and down the wall on the side he started on. _

_"Slightly faster than Rogers. But we was supposed to do strength but whatever." Tony noted while writing down something._

_Peter nodded and went to the weights he put it on the weight Roger's could lift. He lifted with ease. He went higher and went till he couldn't go anymore._

_"Definitely stronger than Rogers. If I feel a pattern your healing and metabolism should be faster than Rogers." Tony said._

_Peter nodded and drank some water. "Good job kid." Tony said leaving a smiling Peter._

It went like that Peter and Tony's interactions. It was heartwarming till the one video.

_"Mr. Stark." Peter said_

"Turn it off Fri." Tony said. It didnt.

_"I don't feel so good." Peter continued._

"F.R.I.D.A.Y turn it off." Tony snapped.

"Sorry boss they need to see this." F.R.I.D.A.Y replied.

_"Are you alright?" Tony asked._

_"I dont know- I dont know what's happening." Peter said stumbling into Tony's arms._

_"I dont wanna go, I dont wanna go. Sir please, please I dont wanna go... I dont wanna go." Peter begged._

_Tony placed Peter on the ground still holding him and Peter said, "I'm sorry" before turning into dust._

Tony was crying and he left and ran to the lab and Rhodey followed him.

When they reached the lab Rhodey was trying to calm down Tony.

Rhodey was pissed at Rogers, Natasha and hell Bruce!! Tony eventually calmed down and said,

"I'm sorry I've been an emotional wreck. It's just I failed Peter, half the universe. Then Pepper thinks I like you and to be honest I might I really dont know." 

Rhodey froze and Tony tensed and started to splutter apologies but Rhodey laughed. Rhodey grabbed Tony's arm and pulled him into a kiss.

When they parted Tony's mind was processing what happened. Rhodey got nervous.

"Huh." Tony said. 

Tony then pulled Rhodey into another kiss. When the pulled apart. They started laughing.

"Let's go. Nebula is probably in the middle of attacking Rogers, Clint, Bruce, and Natasha." Rhodey said.

When they went back up Clint had a broken nose, Steve was sporting a black eye, Natasha looked like she had a sprained ankle and Bruce was the only one unharmed.

"Rogers and company are you happy now?" Tony said smirking.

"The reason we're not attacking Thanos is because we dont know how to bring back the dusted well there is one but its risky and we could lose the chance of bringing everyone back and I dont want to take that chance because you lose your parents your an orphan but what about when you lose a child? There's no name for that because no word can describe the pain." Tony said.

No one answered. Tony sighed and said, "Suit up we're going to defeat Thanos but no one and nothing is going to stop me from getting my kid back."


End file.
